


To Keep The World Whole

by buskidsaos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 21:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buskidsaos/pseuds/buskidsaos
Summary: Post - 5x14, the moment between May and Daisy we deserved.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	To Keep The World Whole

**Author's Note:**

> tw: suicide attempt and vomiting. If this may be triggering to you please don't read any further!

The pain that sliced through her nerves while Fitz- well, not Fitz anymore- ripped out her inhibitor was excruciating, but not as excruciating as the loss of the man that used to be her best friend. She had trusted Fitz, with her life even at times. And here they were now- Daisy lying on a table, her head entrapped in cold metal, defenseless as he cut into her neck, giving her back what had been plaguing her dreams ever since they arrived back at the lighthouse- her powers and her potential to destroy the world. She whimpered as she felt the last of the wires leave her skin, and the vibrations that she had been immune to rushed back into her head. She groaned as he plunged a needle into her thigh.

"I'm sorry, Daisy," he murmured as he released her head. Slowly, she sat up, pain shooting through her head and nausea rolling through her gut. She felt weak, defenseless, as she took in her surroundings. Jemma and Deke were being held at gunpoint, and whatever twisted version of Fitz this was was staring at her as if she were some kind of specimen at an exhibit in a museum. It was sickening. Jemma rushed towards her as Daisy succombed to the vibrations unsettling her stomach, allowing its contents to make an appearance. She knew this wouldn't be the first time- it would take her days, maybe even weeks to re adjust to the earth's vibrations yet again. But the blinding headaches and burning nausea she could live with. It was the other pain- the kind of emotional betrayal and insane fear that had already wormed its way into the depths of her heart- that she knew she couldn't handle. This was it. This was what she had feared, more than anything, since first learning she was the Destroyer of Worlds. Suddenly, Daisy knew she had to stop it- no matter the cost.

***

As she stepped into her bunk, Daisy didn't even bother to turn on the lights- on one hand, her migraine was already bad enough without the added trigger, and to another, she knew what she was looking for. She skirted her shaking hand under her mattress, feeling around until she clasped a familiar plastic textured handle. She slowly pulled the gun out from under her bed. She felt to utterly helpless. No part of her wanted to leave her family, but Fitz had given her no other choice. She couldn't stand idly by as the end of the world came screaming at them. Slowly, she lifted the gun and put it to her temple. For a moment, she was totally at peace with her decision, knowing that in a moment, all of her pain would go away. But then-

"Daisy," May whispered from the door frame, "put it down. Now." Shaking, Daisy, forced herself to look at her S.O.

"May," she choked, beginning to succumb to the overwhelming vibrations attacking her senses. May slowly walked to Daisy, careful not to startle the girl. May was scared- even after loosing her parents, after being controlled by Hive, and losing Lincoln, Daisy had never looked so frightened. Slowly, May took Daisy's hand and led the gun away from her temple. Daisy collapsed into her mentor's arms, sobbing helplessly. The sobs shook the base as Daisy let out all of the emotions she'd kept bottled up, but May didn't try to stop her. 

"It's going to be all right," she whispered. Daisy hiccuped on a wet sob and shook her head.

"He knew. He knew what it meant to me to have that inhibitor. He knew it was the- the only thing keeping me sane, keeping me from losing it. And he- he took that from me, May! How can I live with that?" She cried, collapsing into even more sobs. 

"Shhhh," May said, leading Daisy to her bed. "I know. What he did to you was terrible. You have every right to be angry- at him. Not at yourself. This is not your fault, Daisy," May said, as she began to stroke the girl's hair out of her eyes. Comfort was definitely not May's forte, but at this moment, Daisy simply looked too helpless for May to do anything else. 

"It's so much," Daisy groaned, tears still streaming down her face. "All the vibrations. They're messing with me. My head feels like it's going to explode," she groaned. May nodded and began rubbing her forehead, trying to ease at least a bit of the tangible pain Daisy was feeling. She knew, though, that the emotional pain was even worse. 

"I'm scared," Daisy whispered, barely audible. May felt a warm tear run down her face.

"I know. I know, Daisy. So am I. But it's too late for that. All we can do is face your fear head on and move past it." Daisy shook her head, and another round of tremors shook the base.

"I can't," she said, sitting up and facing May. "May, what if...." May shook her head sharply.

"Don't. We can't think about that right now. We don't know for sure," she said, placing her hand on Daisy's. Daisy sighed. It was at moments like these that Daisy wondered if this was what it was like to have a mom. 

"Lay down, Daisy. Get some rest. I know you're scared, but we'll get through this, I promise. We'll get through this together." Daisy nodded, suddenly realizing how exhausted she was. Careful not to disturb the wound on her neck, She pulled back her blankets and tentatively laid down. She sighed, closing her eyes, and was beginning to succomb to her exhaustion as she felt May stand up from her bed.

"May, wait," Daisy said, sitting up suddenly and causing her to wince. May looked back at her, concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked, walking back to the girl. Daisy nodded slowly.

"It's just that.. could you stay?" she whispered, as if she was ashamed. May gave a small smile, understanding.

"Daisy, I promise you that Fitz won't be able to hurt you again. But if it'll make you feel better... I'll stay," she said, taking her place back on the girl's bed, rubbing her shoulders. Daisy laid down again, and was already half way asleep when she felt May lay down next to her, sighing contentedly. And it was then that Daisy realized, no matter what, her mom would help her through whatever came next.


End file.
